Begin of the Stigma
by Elldenk
Summary: Hanya kisah awal Kim Taehyung untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bagi adiknya. [KookV Fanfiction! DomKook! SubTae! Based by true story. Don't like don't read!]
1. Chapter 1

**BEGIN OF THE STIGMA**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Bab 01**

Saat itu, Taehyung kecil baru pulang sekolah ketika ia mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Meski ia sudah tahu jika dirumah tidak ada siapapun karena ukuran diameter ruangan dengan tiga kamar tersebut sangatlah sederhana, Taehyung tetap mencari ayah ibu dan kakaknya.

Ketika sampai didapur ia nampak kebingungan, ada sup rumput laut yang sepertinya sedang dihangatkan diatas kompor yang sudah mati. Taehyung menghampirinya dan sedikit menjinjit untuk mengecek apakah sup tersebut masih hangat atau panas.

Bisa saja keluarganya pergi hanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian, ujung jarinya merasakan sensasi hangat menuju dingin ketika ia menyentuh sisi panci.

Sepertinya, mereka pergi sejak tadi.

Taehyung pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan ketika sampai diruang tengah yang dipergunakan sekaligus untuk menerima tamu juga menonton televisi, seseorang nampak membuka pintu dan memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung?! Oh, syukurlah tepat waktu! Apa kau sudah pulang sejak tadi?" Seorang pemuda enam belas tahun yang memiliki bibir serta hidung yang sama dengannya menyongsong Taehyung dengan rangkulan pada kedua sisi pundaknya. Kemudian sang adik menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku baru saja pulang, Hyung dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka dirumah sakit, maaf ya, Hyung sampai lupa denganmu. Kami semua panik." Katanya dengan raut wajah bersungguh-sungguh, Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu sang kakak melanjutkan kalimat. "Kami panik karena ibu akan melahirkan. Kita akan punya adik baru, Tae."

Mimik muka yang tadinya kelihatan panik kini berubah menjadi segaris wajah bahagia ketika ia menceritakan bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru.

Taehyung memekik, ia tertawa senang untuk berita tersebut. Tubuh mungil itu meloncat-loncat dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Hyung! Ayo cepat ke rumah sakit! Aku ingin melihat adik kecil kita!"

Melihat itu, yang paling tua hanya dapat terkikih geli, lalu ia pun mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana. Membawa Taehyung untuk menemui calon adik mereka.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, Taesung -begitulah ayahnya biasa memanggil- menuntun Taehyung menuju ruangan dimana ibunya melahirkan. Berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dengan genggaman tangan saling berpegangan erat. Keduanya menyusuri lorong sembari mencari-cari keberadaan sang ayah.

"Hyung, apa adik kita sudah lahir sekarang?"

Taesung menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil kearah Taehyung.

"Hyung tidak tahu, tapi ini sudah cukup lama. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Si kecil mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat adik bayi! Eh- Hyung, itu ayah." Taehyung menunjuk pria jangkung yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Raut wajahnya kelihatan sendu.

Taesung ikut menoleh.

"Aya-"

"Taehyung-ah, tunggu dulu.." Tiba-tiba sang kakak menahan Taehyung untuk tetap ditempat, melihat obrolan yang nampak penting itu ia pun mengurangi laju langkahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

Taesung menggeleng, ia terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang kelihatan menahan tangis.

Sang dokter memegang pundak Jaehyung guna menguatkannya, namun pria paruh baya tersebut tetap berdegup dalam tangisan kecilnya.

Ketika dokter tadi sudah pergi, Taesung pun memutuskan untuk mendekati sang ayah dengan langkah gontai. Hampir seratus persen ragu untuk berjalan, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Sembari membawa Taehyung yang kebingungan disampingnya, Taesung kemudian berbisik.

"Taehyung-ah, apapun yang terjadi.. Jangan menangis okay? Ingat apa yang Hyung ajarkan dulu? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, ya?"

Raut ceria di wajah Taehyung tergantikan dengan mimik bingung yang hampir tak terbaca, ia menghapus senyuman kotak itu dari wajahnya dan mengedip kaku.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya mengecil, kemudian ia kembali melirik siluet sang ayah yang nampak menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan merengut pilu.

"Cukup turuti Hyung saja, okay? Sekarang ayo kita peluk ayah."

Taehyung bukan benar-benar anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana, ia akan berumur delapan tahun desember nanti. Maka dari itu ia pun mengangguk untuk memberikan Hyung nya jawaban, kemudian Taesung membalas dengan senyum sendu khas seorang kakak laki-laki.

Keduanya terus melangkah, semakin mendekati ayah yang kini telah menghapus air mata setelah melihat para putra kesayangannya menyongsong dengan pelukan.

Taesung merangkul bahu ayahnya, sedangkan Taehyung memeluk dibagian pinggul.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi?" Itu Taesung, meski suaranya terdengar tegar dan kuat, ia tetap menduga beberapa hal yang tidak baik. Namun, ayolah, dia masih enam belas tahun, tetap terdapat gemetar didalam hatinya.

Tetapi Jaehyung terus memeluk kedua putranya dengan penuh kasih, mengusap kepala Taehyung dan menguatkan Taesung dengan tepukan dipunggungnya.

"Ibu meninggal." Bisikan lirih itu menyakiti hati keduanya, membuat Taehyung merengut pilu dengan bibir mengerucut penuh kesedihan. Bersiap-siap untuk menumpahkan tangisan. Sedangkan Taesung, tatapannya kosong tak terbaca. "Ia meninggal setelah melahirkan adik kalian."

.

.

.

Pikirannya yang masih terbatas membuat Taehyung mesti berpikir tentang, apakah ia harus membenci malaikat kecil yang kini tengah terlelap sembari menggenggam jari telunjuknya atau tidak. Ia mengira karena bayi inilah ibunya tiada, dan bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata terakhir untuk Taehyung.

Namun emosi kekanakannya terhapuskan ketika sang ayah dengan tegar dan penuh kebijaksanaan mengatakan hal yang seketika mampu mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap adik baru mereka. Juga mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap Taesung, sang kakak.

"Ayah, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin adik bayi lagi. Dia sudah membuat ibu pergi dari sini." Itu yang Taehyung ucapkan ketika ia pertama kali melihat sesosok mungil terbalut selimut bayi nan hangat dalam gendongan sang ayah.

Jaehyung hanya mampu tersenyum sendu, ia mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan tangannya yang lebar kemudian membawa bocah kecil itu untuk ikut terduduk disampingnya.

"Tidak, Taehyung salah.." Katanya. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.. Seharusnya kita menyayanginya, karena ibu saja berkorban untuk membawanya dengan selamat ke dunia."

Taehyung berkedip menatap ayahnya, kemudian ia pun merengut lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia sangat berharga sampai ibu rela mengorbankan hidupnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Jaehyung kembali tersenyum, kemudian berbisik.

"Karena dia adik Taehyung dan Taesung. Anak ayah dan ibu. Maka dari itu, kita harus melindunginya, sama seperti ayah dan ibu melindungi kalian berdua." Jaehyung mendongak untuk melihat Taesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, sedikit banyak mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah yang sangat menyentuh hatinya.

Taesung merengut sedih, ia menautkan kedua alis tebalnya dan menatap lantai untuk sesaat. Kemudian Jaehyung mengintruksinya untuk mendekat.

Setelah Taesung terduduk tepat disamping Taehyung, sang ayah kemudian bertanya.

"Kau tidak membencinya bukan, Taesung?"

Si anak sulung menggeleng kaku, sekilas menatap wajah tanpa dosa yang terlelap dipangkuan ayahnya. Kemudian terbatuk sembari menutup mulutnya, sang ayah pun terkesiap sembari menimang bayi kecil ditangannya.

"Apakah kau sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Ne, uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia pun bangkit, dengan tangan yang masih menutupi mulut lalu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia berbalik untuk kembali pergi ke kamarnya.

Taesung merasakan cairan kental berbau besi yang keluar dari mulutnya, berasal dari rasa nyeri didada dan saat ia menjauhkan tangannya, darah itu sudah menggenang disana. Berikut membasahi dagu dan bibir pula.

"Taesung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyung terdengar khawatir.

Kemudian tanpa disuruh, Taehyung pun bangkit dan menyusul Hyungnya.

"Ayah! Hyung berdarah!"

.

.

.

Kini Taehyung tidak membencinya, adik kecil yang mereka panggil dengan nama Taegyun itu masih tetap menggenggam telunjuk ramping sang kakak. Mengedipkan matanya yang bulat setelah ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Dia tidak rewel, meski saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu akibat peraturan rumah sakit yang melarang anak kecil untuk masuk.

Taehyung pun menggoyangkan keranjang bayi tempat Taegyun terbaring ketika si bungsu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Merengek sembari menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

Melihat itu Taehyung segera mengelus pipinya, kemudian sang adik kecil menanggapi dengan membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidah. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, ia hampir saja mendapatkan jari Taehyung untuk dikulum karena sang kakak telah terlebih dahulu menarik diri. Nampaknya, si kecil kita sedang lapar.

Tapi, apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan?

"Apa Taegyun lapar? Aduh, hyung tidak tahu dimana botol susunya."

Bocah kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, berharap sang ayah akan segera datang untuk ia pintai pertolongan. Namun nyatanya Jaehyung baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu, mana mungkin ia akan kembali secepat itu?

Tak mendapatkan solusi lain, akhirnya Taehyung pun bangkit dari acara duduk santai bersama Taegyun lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang resepsionis dan menjinjit ketika meja penerima tamu itu ternyata terlalu tinggi.

"Uh, maaf noona.."

Mendengar suara kecil beserta sosok imut yang kini tengah mati-matian berjinjit sembari bertumpu pada ujung meja, membuat seorang wanita yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan komputernya mengalihkan atensi kepada Taehyung.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu, adik manis?" Tanya nya sopan dan sedikit dilembutkan. Kemudian ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan untuk melihat Taehyung dengan lebih jelas. Bocah itu mendesah lega, lalu kembali pada posisi berdirinya tanpa menjinjit.

"Itu, adikku sedang lapar. Apa noona bisa membantuku untuk membeli susu?" Katanya sembari merogoh kantung celana jeans setengah lututnya. "Ayahku menitipkan uang, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana membelinya."

"Berapa umur adikmu?"

"Uh, kata ayah umurnya baru tiga bulan."

Wanita resepsionis itu pun tersenyum kemudian ia memanggilkan seorang office girl untuk membantu Taehyung membeli susu.

"Nah, kau tunggu saja disini ya, biar noona saja yang membelikan susunya." Kata gadis yang baru datang itu kepada Taehyung. "Boleh aku menerima uangnya sekarang?"

Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis, kemudian Taehyung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam kantung celananya.

"Baiklah, jaga adikmu baik-baik ya.."

Taehyung mengangguk dan sekaligus membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Ne, terima kasih noona dan- oh ya!" Sang noona baik hati pun menghentikan langkahnya dengan sedikit kerutan di alis.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Iya, kata ayah Taegyun alergi susu sapi."

Sungguh pintar.

Kau kakak yang baik Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taegyun tidak berhenti merengek karena perutnya yang terus bergemuruh dan dengan terpaksa Taehyung harus terus menerus menggoyangkan keranjang bayi guna menenangkannya.

Kim bersaudara itu menjadi perhatian untuk beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja lewat, namun hampir semuanya hanya berlalu dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang kebingungan untuk membuat adiknya diam.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, susunya akan segera datang kok.. Jangan sedih, noona cantik sedang membeli susu untuk Taegyun."

Beberapa meter didepan, sang noona resepsionis tadi nampak sesekali melirik Taehyung beserta adiknya, namun ia tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang mesti ia tangani terlebih dahulu. Apalagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengantri jasanya disana.

Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih banyak untuk membantu Taehyung, ya, sayangnya.

Setelah belasan menit yang hampir membuat rengekan Taegyun menjadi tangisan kencang, seorang noona yang tadi berniat membelikan susu untuk Taehyung datang dengan tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Oh, bagaimana ini.." Katanya sembari menatap sedih kearah Taehyung dan Taegyun. "Aku tidak menemukan susu formula yang berbahan dasar soya disini. Adikmu tidak bisa meminum susu sapi kan?"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung kontan terkesiap.

"Tidak ada? Jadi, bagaimana? Taegyun sudah sangat lapar." Ucapnya sembari terus mengelus perut sang adik.

Sang noona mengigit bibir kebingungan, ia segera mengembalikan uang yang Taehyung berikan kemudian berujar.

"Tunggu disini ya, biar noona mencari jalan keluarnya dulu."

Namun, belum sempat ia pergi untuk mencari bantuan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda nampak mengintrupsi mereka.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Katanya dengan nada ramah yang tidak dibuat-buat, wajahnya cantik penuh perhatian, dan matanya melembut ketika melihat Taegyun yang mulai terisak dan merengek keras.

"Adikku lapar, dan dia tidak bisa meminum susu sapi." Ungkap Taehyung dengan wajah sedihnya, ia berusaha untuk terus menenangkan sang adik, mengelus perutnya, menepuk pahanya dan bahkan memancing agar tangisannya berhenti dengan membiarkan Taegyun mengulum punggung jarinya.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, dan sepertinya aku bisa membantu.."

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti berterima kasih, ia terus membungkuk dan berceloteh khas anak kecil. Sembari terduduk disebuah ruang istirahat para staff kebersihan bersama seorang wanita muda yang mengaku sebagai Kim Seokjin tadi, kini Taehyung mampu mendesah lega ketika Taegyun sudah berhenti menangis dan malah terlelap nyaman dengan mulut yang terus memindahkan air susu segar kedalam perutnya.

Seokjin memangku bayi kecil itu dalam gendongannya, sesekali mengelus puncak kepala plontos yang kini tertutupi beannie lucu berwarna hijau dan putih.

Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang -mungkin- hampir tak akan pernah ia alami dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Ya, menyusui seorang bayi laki-laki tampan yang amat menggemaskan. Seokjin hampir memecahkan lapisan kristal bening dari matanya ketika Taegyun pertama kali makan dari tubuhnya.

Menghisap dengan penuh antusias dan rasa lapar.

Tangan mungilya bergerak-gerak, lalu kemudian menangkup sumber makanannya seakan seseorang hendak melepaskan itu dari mulut kecilnya.

"Kalian sangat lucu, siapa namamu nak?" Seokjin tersenyum dengan wajah cantiknya, kemudian menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah mengelus pipi gembil Taegyun pelan-pelan.

"Aku, Kim Taehyung dan adikku Kim Taegyun." Katanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Kenapa hanya sendirian diruang tunggu? Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Uh, kata ayah, ibu sudah ada di surga." Ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir, ia melakukannya untuk menahan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sekarang ayah sedang menjenguk Hyung kami, makanya aku disuruh menunggu."

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah ingin marah-marah kepada orang yang tega meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian diruang tunggu, apalagi salah satu diantara mereka masih bayi yang baru berumur tiga bulan. Namun setelah mendengar cerita dari Taehyung, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berceloteh tentang teledornya ayah mereka.

"Sayang sekali, seharusnya ayah kalian tidak melakukan itu. Kasihan adikmu, dia sudah sangat kelaparan." Seokjin berujar sembari mengelus kening Taegyun hingga bayi itu mengernyit dan kembali menyusu, mulutnya bergerak-gerak lucu dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok, tapi mungkin karena hari ini aku lupa dengan botol susunya, Taegyun jadi merengek." Kata Taehyung dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu didalam situ bisa keluar air susu, apa dadaku bisa keluar air susu juga? Jika iya, ayah tidak perlu membeli susu lagi kalau begitu."

Seokjin hampir tergelak begitu kencang jika saja ia tidak segera meredamnya, wajah tanpa dosa dengan raut berpikir itu membuat ia terkikih geli saat melihatnya. Taehyung benar-benar polos dan tidak terduga, namun ia tetap memaklumi itu karena sejatinya bocah tersebut hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Bukan seperti itu, Taehyung-ah.." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kau harus punya bayimu sendiri untuk bisa mengeluarkan air susu."

"Begitu ya? Berarti, noona punya bayi sendiri?"

Pertanyaan polos itu menenggelamkan senyum cerah diwajah Seokjin, namun sisi bibir yang terangkat dengan lembut sama sekali tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Dimana bayimu noona?"

Kini Taegyun sudah terlelap dan hampir melepaskan kulumannya pada sumber makanan alami dari Seokjin. Merasa tak ada tarikan lagi di dadanya, ia pun segera membenahi diri dan melanjutkan menimang Taegyun yang hampir kembali terbangun.

"Bayiku berada ditempat yang sama seperti ibumu, Taehyung."

Seketika itu, ia menyesal telah bertanya.

.

.

.

TBC~

New ff nih XD lagi pengen bikin genre yang sedikit beda XD gimana?

Ell belum mau up ff yang berbau rated-m dulu, karena ada sedikit pertimbangan yang mesti diambil, meski hampir semua orang menyukai adegan dewasa /emot mesum

Meskipun begitu, jangan lupa feedback nya :"

Iloveyouall:*


	2. Chapter 2

**BEGIN OF THE STIGMA**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Dimana bayimu noona?"

Kini Taegyun sudah terlelap dan hampir melepaskan kulumannya pada sumber makanan alami dari Seokjin. Merasa tak ada tarikan lagi di dadanya, ia pun segera membenahi diri dan melanjutkan menimang Taegyun yang hampir kembali terbangun.

"Bayiku berada ditempat yang sama seperti ibumu, Taehyung."

Seketika itu, ia menyesal telah bertanya.

 **Bab 02**

Taehyung beserta Seokjin hampir terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang -hampir seperti- mendobrak masuk dengan membanting pintu ruangan sambil tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Taegyun merengek untuk sesaat dan kembali terdiam ketika Seokjin menimangnya.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang lelaki asing yang menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan terkejut, pelipisnya berkeringat dan ia nampak terengah-engah.

"Ayah!"

"Oh, astaga Taehyung, kemana saja kalian.."

Itu Jaehyung, dan ia segera menyongsong Taehyung yang berlari kearahnya setelah sebelumnya turun dari tempat tidur dimana ia terduduk bersama Kim Seokjin yang tengah menggendong Taegyun.

Wanita muda itu bangkit dari tempatnya sembari membenarkan posisi beannie Taegyun yang sedikit miring.

Jaehyung melepaskan pelukan Taehyung kemudian melangkah sembari tangannya terulur untuk meminta Taegyun kembali dalam gendongannya.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi terima kasih nona."

"Sama-sama, tuan..." Seokjin menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan sengaja, dan mendengar itu Jaehyung segera membungkukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Kim Jaehyung, nona.." Balas Jaehyung juga menggantungkan pertanyaan, sembari tangannya menimang Taegyun yang menggeliat malas.

"Kim Seokjin. Tapi mungkin lebih pantas jika tuan memanggil nyonya.."

"Oh, ya! Maaf, nyonya Seokjin. Apa anak-anakku merepotkanmu?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak, mereka anak yang manis tentu saja." Ia tersenyum sambil lalu mengelus surai Taehyung dengan maklum. "Tapi tidak seharusnya tuan meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian diruang tunggu."

Jaehyung menampakan mimik menyesal ketika Seokjin berkata demikian, sebenarnya ia terpaksa untuk melakukan itu. Karena bibi Jung yang biasa membantunya mengasuh Taegyun tidak bisa datang guna menemani mereka. Alhasil, beginilah kejadiannya.

"Aku menyesal benar, sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka sendirian. Maka dari itu aku segera mencari mereka setelah selesai menjenguk anak sulungku."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti mendengar itu.

"Ayah, bagaimana bisa ayah tahu kami ada disini?" Setelah beberapa lama mendengarkan percakapan para orang dewasa, Taehyung pun bertanya dengan nada penasarannya.

Jaehyung kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sebelah tangan. "Maaf ya, ayah sempat melupakan kalian. Tadi ayah bertanya pada noona resepsionis, dan seorang office girl mengantar ayah kemari."

Pria itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seokjin.

"Ia juga menceritakan tentang anda nyonya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ia kembali membungkuk dengan tulus, benar-benar berterima kasih kepada wanita muda berhati malaikat didepannya. Sungguh Jaehyung tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika ia melihat Taegyun yang menjerit-jerit kencang karena kelaparan, mungkin ia akan merasa amat sangat bersalah nantinya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih tuan, kami berdua sama-sama diuntungkan." Kata Seokjin sembari mencubit pelan pipi gembil Taegyun. "Benar begitu bukan, jagoan?"

"Nyonya sungguh baik hati."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, lalu ia segera merogoh tas minimalis yang sejak tadi teronggok diatas tempat tidur. Mengambil sesuatu yang kemudian ia berikan kepada Taehyung, lalu menatap ayah dan anak itu secara bergantian.

"Jika butuh bantuan, kalian bisa menghubungiku."

.

.

.

Taehyung tentu merasa senang, dimana ketika ia sedang kesulitan seseorang ternyata datang dan menawarkan bantuan secara cuma-cuma kepadanya. Nyonya Kim yang baik hati dan bersikap amat bijaksana.

Jika sudah besar, Taehyung ingin seperti dia. Tidak berperilaku buruk dan menolong setiap orang yang memerlukan bantuannya. Namun sebelum itu, yang pertama harus ia tolong sekarang adalah Taegyun, adiknya.

Bayi itu nampak merengek karena mengantuk, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mampu termangu sembari menunggu ayahnya selesai membuat susu didapur.

Oke, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sejak beberapa menit lalu ia sudah berhenti menepuk-nepuk Taegyun untuk menenangkannya. Pria kecil kita ini merasa lapar sekaligus kantuk dan Taehyung tentu belum berani untuk sembarangan menggendongnya.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan segera pergi ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati ayahnya yang ternyata malah ketiduran dengan kompor masih menyala. Taehyung menghela nafas, ayahnya pasti sangat kelelahan.

Beliau akan pergi bekerja pada pagi hari dan mengurusi Taehyung dan Taegyun sebelumnya, menitipkan anak terkecilnya kepada bibi Jung penjual bunga didepan persimpangan lalu mengantar Taehyung pergi ke sekolah dengan skuter lamanya. Siang ia akan pulang untuk memasak dan membuat stok susu milik Taegyun. Kemudian sore menjenguk Taesung yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Dua bulan lalu anak sulungnya terpaksa dirawat karena terus menerus membatukkan darah, itu tentu bukan hal sepele untuk diabaikan. Maka Jaehyung dengan susah payah berjuang untuk kesembuhan Taesung.

Dokter memvonisnya terkena infeksi paru-paru, cukup parah hingga tubuh yang tadinya nampak penuh berisi kini hanya tampak sosok tanpa lemak berlebih disetiap sisi tubuhnya. Ia begitu kurus namun tetap tersenyum ketika Jaehyung datang menjenguk. Selalu menanyakan Taehyung dan adiknya ketika sesekali ia tak mendapati bocah delapan tahun itu tidak ikut masuk.

Kini Taehyung harus melihat sang ayah tertidur diatas meja dengan botol dot berisikan susu bubuk yang sudah ditakar. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat lalu mematikan kompor, anak lelaki itu segera mengguncang bahu ayahnya lembut. Jemari kecil yang lucu itu menepuk pipi yang mulai timbul kerutan karena stress sekaligus terlalu banyak bekerja, kelelahan dan tidak cukup istirahat.

"Ayah, airnya sudah matang. Taegyun sangat kelaparan."

Hanya dengan sekali usapan lembut, Jaehyung pun membuka matanya. Nampak sedikit memerah karena tidurnya yang amat singkat, kemudian pria itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut anaknya.

"Ah, Taehyungie. Maaf ya, ayah ketiduran." Katanya sambil buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan kemudian mengambil air panas guna membuat susu untuk Taegyun. Mencampurnya dengan air dingin agar mendapatkan suhu yang pas untuk lidah bayi.

"Ayah pasti kelelahan, kan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan aksen anak kecilnya yang masih sedikit terbelit, mendengar itu, Jaehyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang tv dengan terburu-buru.

Belum sampai beberapa langkah suara Taegyun sudah mengisi gendang telinga, menangis sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang udara dan beannie bercorak bintang dikepalanya teronggok dibawah meja.

"Astaga, anak ayah pasti sangat lapar. Maaf ya, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Digendongnya si bayi kecil yang masih mengamuk itu, terlihat gusi kemerahannya belum menampakkan satu gigi pun disana. Kemudian, Jaehyung memasukan ujung dot yang ia bawa kedalam mulut Taegyun. Bocah itu berhenti menangis perlahan-lahan, lalu Jaehyung mendudukan diri disebelah Taehyung. Sembari menimang-nimang Taegyun yang sesekali merengek singkat, Jaehyung pun tersenyum ketika anak keduanya menepuk-nepuk Taegyun hingga terdiam dan menyusu dengan tenang.

"Taehyung kakak yang baik." Kata Jaehyung. "Ingin mencoba menggendong Taegyun?"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung kontan mendongak, kemudian ia mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum kotak.

"Mau!"

"Tapi hati-hati ya, dia masih kecil dan lemah."

"Lemah?" Taehyung bertanya sambil kedua tangannya mengadah diatas paha, bersiap menerima tubuh mungil Taegyun yang ayahnya arahkan kepadanya.

"Iya, Taegyun kan belum bisa apa-apa.."

"Tapi dia bisa menangis." Jawab Taehyung ketika bagian kepala Taegyun bertumpu ditangan kirinya. Jaehyung menjelaskan sembari tertawa, ia melepaskan botol dot itu dan membiarkannya bertumpu tanpa dipegangi.

"Betul, Taegyun baru bisa menangis saja. Belum bisa berjalan dan bicara seperti Taehyung. Makanya kan, ayah bilang kita harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Kini sosok kecil Taegyun sudah sepenuhnya berada dipangkuan Taehyung, merasakan hangat dan aroma bayi yang menyenangkan berada pada pelukannya membuat Taehyung tersenyum amat senang.

Ketika botol dot hampir terlepas, Jaehyung segera memeganginya kembali dan Taegyun nampak menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Merasa begitu lapar dan kantuk. Bola mata bulat cerahnya terpejam, dengan bibir mengulum ujung dot yang terasa lembut dan kenyal.

"Kalau sudah besar, apakah Taegyun akan seperti Taehyung atau Taesung hyung?"

"Ayah belum tahu, tapi jika Taehyung bersikap baik kepada Taegyun, mungkin dia juga akan menuruti dan lebih menyayangi Taehyung. Seperti siapapun ia akan mirip nanti."

Ya, Taehyung dan Taesung memiliki beberapa perbedaan, meski hidung dan bibir keduanya hampir sama persis. Taesung memiliki mata yang lebih bulat, dengan hidung tinggi dan garis rahang kotak yang menampakkan wajah tampan tanpa cacat. Sedangkan Taehyung adalah versi yang lebih feminin dengan bibir yang sedikit lebih tebal, sama seperti Jaehyung.

Singkatnya, Taesung lebih mirip sang ibu dan Taehyung lebih mirip ayahnya. Tapi untuk Taegyun, mereka masih belum tahu. Ia hanya memiliki mata bulat seperti Taesung dan garis wajah yang sedikit mirip Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sore hari adalah waktunya Jaehyung untuk menjenguk Taesung. Ia membawa bubur buatan sendiri yang alakadarnya. Pengalaman memasak selama tiga bulan ini sungguh belum cukup untuk memuaskan lidah anak-anaknya, namun Jaehyung tetap berusaha. Ditemani si kecil Taegyun yang terkadang merengek ketika sang ayah sedang menumis kentang, membuatnya mesti berbalik dan membuat susu baru untuk membungkam mulut kecil bervolume tinggi tersebut.

Jaehyung menidurkannya diatas meja makan, dengan selimut Taehyung sebagai alasnya dan tentu saja popok bayi yang masih baru guna menghindari kemungkinan paling buruk ketika Taegyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk buang air. Tentu saja, bayi belum bisa menahan kencing maupun gemuruh diperutnya.

Taehyung pun mengerti itu.

Bocah delapan tahun tersebut merajuk ketika sang ayah meminta agar ia tidak ikut kedalam untuk menjenguk Taesung, menyarankan agar Taehyung lebih baik menjaga Taegyun yang sedang di toko bunga bersama bibi Jung.

Namun, wajah penuh kesedihan milik Taehyung membawa rasa iba muncul dibenak hati Jaehyung, hingga alhasil kini bocah itu sudah cekikikan dengan riang, mengikuti jejak Jaehyung dari belakang yang memasuki ruang rawat.

"Ayah datang membawakanmu bubur, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Jaehyung sambil menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya menaruh barang bawaan diatas meja.

Taehyung menerobos dicelah antara kursi dan ranjang, lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuan Jaehyung. Kemudian terduduk disisi ranjang dan memeluk Taesung.

"Hyung! Aku merindukan Hyung!"

"Hey, kau bertindak curang. Ayah saja baru bertanya." Sela Jaehyung ketika Taesung hanya terkikih sembari membalas pelukan adiknya, melihat wajah cemberut yang ayahnya perlihatkan Taesung pun berucap.

"Aku sedikit bosan dengan bubur rumah sakit, tapi jika itu buatan ayah aku akan memakannya." Ia tersenyum, sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Hyung juga merindukanmu, kemarin Taehyung menjaga Taegyun ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Taehyung segera mengangguk.

"Taegyun sempat menangis karena lapar, tapi ada noona malaikat yang menolong kami. Dia baik sekali dan juga cantik Hyung."

Jaehyung tertawa."Anak pintar!"

Sedangkan Taesung mengernyit kebingungan, tunggu dulu..

"Noona malaikat? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Dia adalah seorang wanita yang rela memberikan air susunya untuk Taegyun." Kata Jaehyung memberi penjelasan. "Karena adikmu itu alergi susu sapi, kami semua jadi kebingungan. Terutama Taehyung."

Si kecil mengangguk setuju.

"Beruntung Taegyun menangis sangat kencang, jadi Seokjin noona mendengarnya dan menghampiri kami." Polos sekali ucapan Taehyung itu, hingga membuat Taesung terkikih pelan.

"Ohh, jadi namanya Seokjin noona?"

"Uhum, Kim Seokjin. Aku mencatatnya dibuku sekolahku, ada nomornya juga Hyung!"

"Oh? Kalau begitu, jika nanti Taehyung kembali bertemu atau berbicara dengannya katakan terima kasih dari Hyung ya?"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

Jaehyung tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi ketimbang mengetahui jika anak sulungnya menderita sakit yang bukan main-main, namun sebuah surat tagihan dari rumah sakit juga beberapa bank tempatnya meminjam uang sungguh membuat kepalanya hampir meledak.

Ia tidak bisa diam saja, tagihan untuk sekolah Taehyung juga menunggu dan hampir tiba didepan mata. Belum untuk keperluan Taegyun dan hal-hal lainnya.

Gaji yang ia terima dan tabungan belum seberapa, meskipun itu masih cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka beberapa bulan kedepan namun obat-obatan juga biaya perawatan semakin membengkak tiap bulannya.

Jaehyung harus mencari solusi yang tepat, namun apa?

Ia melihat kedua putranya yang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang, dengan Taehyung yang memiliki posisi tidur aneh -kedua tangan diatas dan kedua kaki terbuka juga kaos pada bagian perut nya tersingkap lucu. Memperlihatkan perut mungil yang naik turun.

Sedangkan Taegyun, bayi itu tertelungkup dengan ibu jari yang diemut. Terbaring disebelah Taehyung dengan tenang.

Beruntung flat sederhana yang mereka tempati ini bukan berupa rumah sewa. Jaehyung sudah memilikinya sejak tahun pertama menikah dengan sang istri, saat itu memang belum sebagus sekarang namun ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan membeli rumah petak tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali, Taehyung pasti lelah ya karena membantu ayah mengasuh Taegyun?" Jaehyung bermonolog sambil sebelah tangan membenarkan ujung kaos Taehyung lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut.

Ia ingat sekali, hari ini Taehyung telah banyak membantunya. Minggu pertama liburan musim panas bocah itu malah bersusah payah mengurusi Taegyun, bukan bermain bersama kawan-kawannya maupun sekedar bermalasan.

Belajar menggendongnya dengan benar, mengganti popok dan bahkan memandikan Taegyun. Meskipun opsi terakhir Jaehyung harus ikut turun tangan juga, karena tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Taehyung melakukannya sendirian.

Anak yang baik.

Jaehyung bersyukur ia telah dikaruniai anak-anak yang pintar dan baik hati, tidak Taesung maupun Taehyung, keduanya memiliki pola pikir yang dibentuk dengan sesuai porsinya.

Mereka tidak pernah dimanja, namun Jaehyung juga tak pernah memperlakukan nya dengan keras. Ia hanya tegas, ya, tegas yang tidak berlebihan untuk anak seumur Taesung maupun Taehyung.

"Tunggu ya. Setelah Taesung hyung sembuh, ayah pasti akan membahagiakan kalian."

.

.

.

TBC

Masih belum masuk konflik XD

Dan ini berdasarkan kisah nyatanya temenku, hanya saja ibunya masih ada dan sehat-sehat saja, ell hanya mengubah nya demi jalan cerita yang mungkin akan sedikit pahit getir juga nyeri/? XD

Terus ikuti ceritaku ya^^

Btw, pair nya tentu saja KookV

RnR JSY:*


	3. Chapter 3

**BEGIN OF THE STIGMA**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Tunggu ya. Setelah Taesung hyung sembuh, ayah pasti akan membahagiakan kalian."

 **Bab 03**

Pagi hari dan Taehyung mesti terbangun lebih awal karena tangisan Taegyun disampingnya.

Ia mengusap kelopak mata yang masih setengah terpejam lalu menoleh untuk mendapati adiknya yang tengah menangis kencang, dengan kaki menendang-nendang udara dan tubuh yang tak bisa diam.

Taehyung tidak mendapati eksistensi ayahnya dimanapun, dan nampak pria mungil kita termangu kebingungan.

Mungkin ayahnya sedang pergi untuk belanja bulanan. Karena semalam ia sudah mengatakannya kepada Taehyung.

Hingga akhirnya bocah kecil itu menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempatnya, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu.

Taehyung sudah terbiasa untuk bagian memberikan susu kepada Taegyun, karena ia yang sudah bisa menyalakan kompor sendiri ataupun meraih kotak susu di kabinet meski dengan bantuan bangku tinggi dari meja makan.

Dispenser mereka rusak dan tidak bisa memanaskan air, maka dari itu Jaehyung sangat bergantung pada kompor listrik yang mereka punya.

Sembari menunggu airnya mendidih, Taehyung kembali kekamar untuk menenangkan Taegyun. Tangisannya belum juga berhenti ketika Taehyung menepuk-nepuknya dengan sayang.

"Jangan menangis, Hyung sedang membuatkan susunya. Kenapa Taegyun sangat cengeng? Ayah kan sedang tidak ada." Gumam Taehyung dengan mata yang terbuka-tutup dan tangan mengusap perut Taegyun tanpa tenaga.

Demi setumpuk popok kotor Taegyun, ia masih mengantuk. Serius.

Tapi tunggu, berbicara tentang popok-

"Apa Taegyun buang air?"

Lalu ketika Taehyung memeriksanya.

"Ternyata benar..."

.

.

.

Kini, tidak ada tangisan dan aroma tak sedap lagi, yang tersisa hanya dengusan lapar dari Taegyun. Bayi itu tengah menyesap dot susu dengan kedua tangan mungil mencengkram tak mau kalah, meskipun Taehyung sedang membantu memeganginya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kadang Taehyung merasa kesal, ingin ia mengabaikan jeritan Taegyun namun wajah polos tanpa dosa itu membuatnya meluluh juga. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar menjadi tega ketika ayahnya bahkan berjuang untuk mereka bertiga. Untuk Taehyung, Taesung dan Taegyun.

Bocah mungil itu membaringkan diri disamping Taegyun, dengan tetap memegangi botol dot yang kini tersisa setengah. Bayi lucu kita benar-benar kelaparan sepertinya.

"Jangan menangis ya, ayah akan pulang dan menggendong Taegyun nanti."

Dan yang Taehyung dapatkan adalah genggaman erat dijarinya yang tengah memegangi botol. Merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan mungil nan halus Taegyun melingkupi telunjuknya.

Lamat-lamat, ia pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah terlewati dan waktu liburnya akan habis pada tiga minggu mendatang. Ketika para kawan seumurnya sedang asyik bermain bola di lapangan, Taehyung hanya mampu menatap mereka dari jauh. Sembari memainkan genggaman tangan Taegyun yang meremat jarinya kencang, sesaat hampir memasukannya kedalam mulut, namun Taehyung selalu menariknya kembali.

Bocah kecil itu meringis ketika dirasa punggungnya mulai pegal karena terlalu lama menggendong Taegyun. Bayi mungil dengan mata bulat tersebut bersandar pada perut dan dada Taehyung, terduduk tenang namun kakinya selalu berayun ceria.

Taehyung menggendongnya menggunakan gendongan bayi, memudahkan ia agar tidak terlalu merasa pegal. Namun meskipun demikian ia tetap kelelahan juga.

Taegyun terasa lumayan berat untuk bayi berusia lebih dari tiga bulan. Sedangkan Taehyung, tubuhnya kurus dan seperti tanpa tenaga. Namun siapa sangka, ia dapat menggendong adiknya hingga selama itu.

Seharusnya, Taehyung mengantarkan Taegyun kepada bibi Jung untuk dititipkan. Namun belum sampai ia mengetuk pintu rumah, telinga nya sudah lebih dulu membuat ia menghentikan niatan tersebut.

Taehyung mendengar keributan didalam sana, seperti biasa -pikirnya. Paman Jung selalu mencari masalah, well bukan karena Taehyung menilainya sepintasan saja, tetapi itu kerap kali terjadi dan meskipun hanya masalah sepele ia tetap memperhitungkannya.

Terus terang, Taehyung ingin mengabaikan itu, menunggu pertengkaran mereka selesai dan kembali mengetuk pintu. Kendati, saat paman Jung menyebutkan nama ayahnya-

Ia tertegun.

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Berhenti membantu keluarga miskin itu! Kerjamu jadi tidak fokus, dan banyak pelanggan yang kau abaikan karena mengurusi bayi merepotkan itu. Kim Jaehyung bahkan tidak membayarmu, bagaimana bisa kau terus menerima bayi itu disini?"

Sepertinya sudah cukup ia mendengar.

Taehyung segera mengulum bibirnya, mengigit halus tanda kesedihan.

Argumen itu terus berlanjut, dengan bibi Jung yang berkata jika ia melakukannya dengan suka rela. Ia tidak mengabaikan semua pelanggannya, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang rela menunggu bibi Jung menggantikan popok Taegyun.

"Anak itu membawa keberuntungan dan seharusnya mendapatkan banyak cinta dari semua orang. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

Namun, sebelum kalimat itu selesai, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan tempatnya. Berjalan membawa Taegyun dalam gendongan, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya membawa ia ke lapangan bola dipinggir jalan utama.

Rumputnya sedikit basah dan kelihatan segar, menggoda Taehyung untuk ikut berlarian disana. Menyaksikan teman sekolahnya bermain dan tertawa, seperti tidak ada beban.

"Hey, itu Taehyung!" Seru seorang anak kecil berhidung mancung kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Menyadari salah satu temannya yang bernama Hoseok telah menemukan eksistensi Taehyung, bocah itu segera terkesiap dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Taehyung!" Hoseok berlari sangat cepat, hingga kini tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu mencekal pergelangan Taehyung. Membuat bocah itu membulat terkejut.

Taegyun menggeliat dalam gendongannya.

"Hey, kau tidak ingin ikut bermain? Eh? Siapa dia?" Hoseok yang mulanya ingin mengajak Taehyung menggiring si kulit bundar kini teralihkan oleh sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah mengucek mata bulatnya sambil terpejam.

"Taehyung? Apakah itu adikmu?" Suara lain pun datang dari arah belakang, Hoseok menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap Taehyung setelah melihat wajah bernoda tanah milik Min Yoongi.

"Um, ya.. Dia adikku." Katanya sedikit ragu, tak ayal bibirnya terbuka tutup dengan gelisah.

"Astaga, lucu sekali!" Itu Hoseok.

Well, reaksi yang tidak dapat disangka.

"Dia sudah besar ternyata." Tambah Yoongi yang berniat ingin menyentuh pipi gembil Taegyun.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu."

Kedua anak kecil yang berlumuran tanah sehabis bermain bola itu mendongak bersamaan. Menatap Taehyung heran ketika bocah tersebut kelihatan mencari-cari sesuatu didalam saku nya.

"Gunakan ini sebelum menyentuh bayi." Katanya sembari memberikan masing-masing satu lembar tisu basah kepada Hoseok dan Yoongi. Keduanya saling pandang kemudian tertawa.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu tanganku kotor." Cetus Hoseok sambil nyengir.

"Kau sudah seperti ibuku saja Taehyung." Yoongi menggunakan tisu nya, sekaligus ia usapkan pada bagian wajah karena Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk tepat dipipi.

Taehyung tidak menimpali, ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Hoseok tengah mencubiti pipi Taegyun dengan gemas. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia membetulkan letak binie yang dikenakan Taegyun lalu mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Ayahku bilang kita harus menyayangi keluarga, karena Taegyun adalah keluargaku maka aku akan melindunginya." Ungkap Taehyung dipenuhi semangat dalam tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh, Taehyung kakak yang sangat baik." Hoseok menyeringai humor, kemudian beberapa orang temannya yang lain memanggil mereka.

"Oy! Hoseok! Yoongi! Ikut main lagi atau tidak?!"

Keduanya menoleh, termasuk Taehyung yang masih menggendong sang adik.

Itu dia, anak lelaki lain yang selalu mengganggu Taehyung saat disekolah. Taehyung hampir tidak melihatnya disana, tapi suara itu sangat mengganggu gendang telinganya, sungguh.

"Ada Taehyung juga ya? Wah, kenapa kau menggendong bayi seperti perempuan?"

Para anak laki-laki ditengah lapangan terdengar ikut tertawa dengan anak itu, sedangkan Taehyung mulai kembali mengigit bibirnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi nampak merasa tidak nyaman, lalu keduanya memilih untuk bergabung dan kembali melanjutkan permainan.

.

.

.

Bibi Jung terlihat kelimpungan. Sungguh, ia berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencari Taehyung. Merasakan khawatir yang luar biasa ketika ia hanya mendapati tas perlengkapan bayi didepan pintunya tanpa menemukan Taehyung dan Taegyun dimanapun.

"Jaehyung-a, aku tidak bisa menemukan Taehyung dan Taegyun dimanapun. Apa dia masih dirumah? Kuharap mereka tidak kemana-mana, karena aku hanya mendapati tas perlengkapan bayi didepan pintuku."

Seperti biasa, bibi Jung selalu menelpon Jaehyung jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan orang diseberang telepon nampak terkesiap kaget.

"Apa maksud mu bibi Jung? Kukira Taehyung sudah mengantarkan Taegyun kepadamu sejak pagi tadi.." Ada rasa takut dan khawatir dalam suaranya dan Jaehyung tidak mungkin menyembunyikan itu, apalagi ketika kedua putranya ternyata tidak ada ditempat yang seharusnya.

Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku tidak dirumah bibi, aku sedang bekerja. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tidak datang kerumahmu?"

"Maafkan aku Jaehyung-a, biar aku periksa ke rumahmu. Mungkin mereka belum berangkat, atau Taehyung meninggalkan sesuatu disana makanya dia kembali lagi."

"Baiklah, kunci duplikatnya ada dibawah keset jika itu terkunci bibi Jung."

"Kau tenang dulu Jaehyung, aku akan mencari mereka. Setelah itu aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Kata bibi Jung dengan sedikit penekanan. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan kemana-mana, dengan seorang bayi digendongannya tak mungkin ia bepergian tanpa pamit begitu saja.

Tapi, bibi Jung tetap tidak ingin menganggap ini adalah hal sepele.

Kemudian, ingatan pertengkarannya dengan sang suami membawa ia melayang ke waktu tiga puluh menit lalu.

"Kalau begitu telpon aku lagi jika mereka sudah ditemukan, atau apapun itu.. Telpon aku bibi." Jaehyung kedengaran gelisah. Tentu ini bukan kabar yang baik, ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan rasa khawatir terhadap putranya. Ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun, Jaehyung kembali memanggil. "Bibi Jung?"

"Ah! Ya! Aku akan menghubungimu, maaf aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang sana.

"Bibi Jung, aku mengandalkanmu."

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah tidak dipinggir lapangan lagi, ia tentu tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak lelaki usil tadi. Mengenai Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka memang teman yang baik, namun tidak dengan Kim Mingyu. Ya, teman sebaya yang mengejeknya dipinggir lapangan sepak bola dan Taehyung bukan hanya sekali dua kali mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu.

Ia bukan anak kecil yang benar-benar tidak berdaya, Taehyung hanya menahan diri agar tiada siapapun yang merasa dirugikan. Meskipun dirinya banyak mendapat tindakan yang tak adil, Taehyung selalu percaya apa kata ayahnya. Karena keburukan tidak selalu dapat dibalas dengan keburukan, itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya dan orang-orang.

Karena pahlawan tidak selalu menang, bukan? Itu kata ayahnya. Ada kala kita mengalah untuk melindungi diri sendiri, namun jika menyangkut orang lain kita juga mesti bisa menjadi penengah. Bukan malah menambah keributan.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika mengingat ayahnya.

Ia memainkan kepalan tangan Taegyun yang menggenggam telunjuknya erat. Meskipun kali ini membiarkan ia mengulumnya hingga basah, Taehyung buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Sstt, jangan dihisap. Itu tidak baik." Katanya sembari menunduk menatap Taegyun yang mulai menguap dengan lelehan liur dibawah bibirnya. Taehyung segera mengusap itu dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

Oh, hampir lupa.

Mereka terduduk dibangku taman yang mulai sepi karena mendung dan Taehyung sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari itu. Ia terlalu asyik bermonolog sekaligus memainkan pipi adiknya dengan gemas. Hampir mencubit, namun Taehyung tentu tidak berlebihan.

"Hyung bukannya tidak suka main bola kok, karena ada Taegyun makanya hyung tidak ikut." Katanya ketika Taegyun melakukan graby hands untuk mengambil sapu tangan yang ia pegang, setelah mendapatkannya bayi itu memekik singkat sembari menyentak-nyentak sapu tangan yang ia genggam erat.

"Sebenarnya Hyung tidak membenci Mingyu, ia hanya sedikit nakal." Ungkap Taehyung sembari menatap langit kelabu. "Itu sebabnya hyung tidak mendekati dia."

Taegyun mulai merengek, apalagi ketika sapu tangan dalam cengkramannya jatuh begitu ia menyentakkan itu. Sebentar melayang lalu jatuh dibawah kaki Taehyung, ketika ia hendak mengambilnya terdengar suara seseorang mengintruksi Taehyung.

"Hey, tidak baik mengajak adikmu sendirian ditempat sepi seperti ini."

Taehyung mendongak, lalu matanya membulat kaget.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

"Jaehyung, aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Dirumah pun tidak ada, dan sekarang sedang hujan. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

TBC~

Nah~ Bagian selanjutnya kita akan masuk ke inti cerita xD

Siapkan diri kalian :" ini belum adegan sedihnya :"

RnR jsy~


	4. Chapter 4

**BEGIN OF THE STIGMA**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Jaehyung, aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Dirumah pun tidak ada, dan sekarang sedang hujan. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 **Bab 04**

Jaehyung tentu amat terkejut setelah mendapati bibi Jung yang menelponnya dan berbicara dengan nada panik. Mengatakan jika Taehyung dan Taegyun tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Kemudian dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa khawatir dan perasaan bercampur aduk, ia pun kembali kerumah untuk mencari mereka sendiri.

Bibi Jung memang sudah meminta maaf, begitu merasa menyesal dan ketakutan. Namun Jaehyung tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan itu pada bibi Jung sendiri.

Pasalnya ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Taehyung yang pergi sendirian, dan membawa Taegyun yang masih kecil bersamanya.

Maka dari itu Jaehyung lebih memilih untuk pergi pulang dan mencari kedua putranya sebelum benar-benar melapor kepada polisi.

Ia berlarian dan mencari di seluruh sudut rumah, kemudian menemukan bibi Jung yang kelihatan linglung didepan toko bunga miliknya sembari memegang tas perlengkapan bayi milik Taegyun.

"Sepertinya mereka sempat kesini tadi, tapi kemudian pergi entah kemana. Mungkin saat itu..." Bibi Jung terdiam sesaat, ia pikir mungkin ketika Taehyung datang kemari pertengkarannya sedang berlangsung. Ia tak bisa membayangkan wajah manis Taehyung yang dinodai ekspresi murung karena merasa bersalah.

Tapi sungguh hal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi.

Jaehyung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika bibi Jung malah menggantungkan kalimat.

"Saat itu apa bibi Jung?" Desak Jaehyung cepat-cepat.

Bibi Jung menggeleng. "Ini hanya tentang suamiku, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Percayalah, ia hanya tidak bermaksud agar anakmu mendengar pertengkaran kami."

Jaehyung mengerti, teramat mengerti malah. Ia memang sudah menyusahkan bibi Jung begitu lama, maka dari itu ia tak dapat menyela ataupun berlaku kurang menyenangkan kepadanya hanya karena Taehyung dan Taegyun pergi. Ia cukup menyadari dan sekaligus amat berterima kasih pada bibi Jung untuk jasanya selama ini.

"Aku mengerti, sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi aku akan mencari anak-anakku dulu bibi Jung." Tak ada amarah diwajahnya, dan Jaehyung hanya membiarkan tas perlengkapan bayi ditangan bibi Jung, kemudian menunduk sopan lalu pergi dengan setengah berlari.

Itu bisa ia ambil setelah menemukan kedua anak nya, saat ini hal tersebut lebih penting dari apapun yang Jaehyung miliki.

Dilapangan, Jaehyung melihat teman sekelas Taehyung yang nampak baru selesai bermain bola sepak. Ia mengenali salah satu nya, berkulit pucat dan nama nya —kalau tidak salah— Min Yoongi.

Jaehyung menghampiri nya, nampak mengemasi ransel dan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain dibelakang. Sedangkan Hoseok yang berdiri berlawanan segera menepuk Yoongi ketika ia mendapati wajah khawatir dari ayahnya Taehyung.

Yoongi berbalik. "Oh? Halo, tuan Kim?" Ia segera membungkuk sopan, diikuti oleh beberapa teman nya yang lain. Disana sudah tak ada Kim Mingyu, mungkin anak itu sudah pergi duluan.

"Yoongi-ya, kau melihat Taehyung?" Jaehyung sedikit terengah, dan itu membuat anak-anak tersebut nampak menaikan alis bingung.

"Tadi dia memang kemari, bersama Taegyun juga. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi lagi." Jawab Yoongi sembari diselingi anggukan dari teman-teman nya.

Mendengar itu, Jaehyung menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia pun kembali bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, kemana mereka pergi?"

"Um, seperti nya Taehyung pergi menuju ke taman disebelah sana." Yoongi menunjuk jalanan kecil menuju taman diseberang lapangan. Sedikit banyak ia memang sempat memperhatikan kepergian Taehyung dan Yoongi sungguh tak mungkin salah lihat, jadi dengan yakin ia memberitahu Jaehyung.

Namun ketika sudah sampai ditaman yang telah ditunjukan Yoongi, Jaehyung sama sekali tak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya ada ayunan yang bergoyang karena angin dan jungkat-jungkit yang mulai berkarat, ia tak menemukan apapun.

Kembali hela nafas berat penuh kekecewaan melanda nya, kemudian Jaehyung membungkuk untuk bertumpu pada lulut nya, sebentar memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya kembali dan ia segera menegakkan tubuh ketika sebuah sapu tangan familiar nampak teronggok dibawah bangku taman.

Jarak nya hanya beberapa kaki, tapi Jaehyung sangat mengenalinya.

Ia setengah berlari untuk meraih benda tersebut, Jaehyung dapat memastikan jika itu memang benar sapu tangan miliknya.

Lagi-lagi, Jaehyung harus mendesah lesu penuh ketakutan.

Taehyung sempat kesini, lalu kemana lagi ia?

Jaehyung melihat seorang gadis SMA tengah duduk-duduk santai diluar pagar kawat, tak jauh dari ayunan kosong didalam taman. Ia tengah menghisap ice creamnya sembari memainkan ponsel.

"Taehyung, jangan buat ayah khawatir, demi Tuhan."

Kata orang, keberuntungan selalu berada di dekat anak yang baik, dan Taehyung kira, ia telah melakukan itu sejak dulu. Ya, bersikap baik dan tidak cengeng, selalu membantu ayahnya sekaligus ikut mengurusi si kecil Taegyun.

Tapi, baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar beruntung, dan perantara dari hal tersebut adalah Kim Seokjin lagi.

Taehyung tidak pernah melihat malaikat secara langsung dan hidup, selain dari gambaran orang tentang mereka yang memiliki sayap dan berparas menawan.

Namun Seokjin seperti memberi referensi baru tentang wujud malaikat itu sendiri, ia nampak bersinar dan memiliki hati yang bersih. Taehyung tidak bisa terlalu memujinya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan selalu memberi mereka kejutan dengan kedatangan Seokjin yang hampir disetiap saat ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Kali ini wanita cantik itu menemukan Taehyung yang sedang termangu kebingungan di taman, kelihatan sekali baru mengalami rasa sedih. Ia datang menyapanya, membuat bocah kecil itu terkejut sekaligus berseru antusias.

"Seokjin noona!" Begitu Taehyung memanggilnya. Kemudian, dengan sedikit kesusahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang telah lebih dulu menyongsong mereka dengan uluran tangan.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil Taegyun berpindah pada gendongan Seokjin setelah Taehyung mengeluh pegal.

"Kau seharusnya belum boleh menggunakan benda ini untuk menggendong Taegyun, sayang." Ungkap Seokjin dengan lembut, sedangkan Taehyung hanya termangu dengan alat gendong masih meliliti tubuh kecilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa noona?"

"Taegyun masih kecil, kau tidak boleh menggendongnya dalam posisi seperti itu. Tulangnya belum cukup kuat, lakukan lagi setelah ia berumur 5 bulan, ok?"

Taehyung mengangguk saja, meskipun ia kebanyakan tidak mengerti.

Seokjin nampak memangku Taegyun dan memposisikannya agar terlentang, bayi itu hanya diam saja, namun mulutnya mulai menguap kecil.

"Noona, kenapa noona bisa ada disini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menggaruk pipi.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Tadinya, aku hendak pergi berbelanja, tapi noona melihatmu sedang bersama Taegyun ditempat sepi ini. Maka dari itu aku berhenti dulu untuk mengajakmu. Lagipula, berbahaya jika kalian hanya berdua saja disini."

"Maafkan aku noona, aku cuma menghindari temanku saja. Makanya aku kesini."

Wanita itu tampak maklum melihat wajah Taehyung yang berubah murung, kemudian ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap kepala bersurai lembut tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia teman yang kurang baik ya?"

Taehyung cuma mengangguk kemudian mendongak.

"Kalau begitu, ingin menemani noona pergi berbelanja tidak?"

Belanja?

Taehyung suka sekali membantu ayahnya berbelanja dulu, membeli berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Sayuran dan buah, kedengarannya pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ia mengangguk antusias mendengar hal itu.

"Ya!"

Namun Seokjin segera teringat sesuatu. "Eh, tapi dimana ayah kalian?"

"Ayahku sedang bekerja noona.."

"Jam berapa ayah kalian pulang?"

"Biasanya jam 5."

"Baiklah, jika demikian. Noona akan mengantar kalian sebelum jam 5 okay?"

"Okay!"

Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih ceria, dan Seokjin hanya mampu tersenyum untuk itu.

Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu merasa sepi lagi, meskipun sepeninggal anaknya Seokjin sempat merasakan duka yang amat dalam. Tapi itu bagai terobati oleh kehadiran dua bocah manis tersebut.

Ia bersyukur, sungguh amat bersyukur.

Didalam mobil, mereka mengobrol banyak, dan Taehyung bergantian menggendong Taegyun. Ia berceloteh dengan ceria, menceritakan tentang usahanya membuatkan Taegyun susu dan menggantikan popoknya.

Sesekali, Seokjin pun menimpali dengan gelak tawa dan gumaman tentang betapa pintar dan cekatannya Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taegyun sudah terlelap dengan damai setelah menghabiskan sebotol susu yang dibawa kakaknya, beruntung kali ini Taehyung tidak lupa lagi.

Meskipun nyatanya, ia telah melupakan suatu hal yang besar.

Sesampainya di super market, tanpa disangka Seokjin pun pergi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagasi.

Rupanya, itu adalah kereta bayi yang bisa dilipat. Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Ia jadi tidak perlu merasa pegal dan sekaligus menghindar dari menyusahkan Seokjin dengan membiarkan noona itu menggendong Taegyun.

"Aku menyiapkan banyak hal." Katanya. "Tapi berkat kalian, ini tidak akan jadi benda yang tak terpakai."

Taehyung mengangguk lagi, meskipun kembali tak mengerti.

Mereka berbelanja sesuka hati, bahkan Seokjin pun mengizinkan Taehyung untuk membeli snack kesukaannya. Sembari Seokjin mendorong kereta bayi, Taehyung berada disampingnya bersama troli belanjaan. Itu hampir terisi penuh, tapi Taehyung tetap mendorong dengan antusias.

"Wah, bayi yang lucu." Kata seorang wanita muda yang menatap posisi tertidur Taegyun, kedua tangannya terangkat keatas dan pipi gembul itu nampak tergencet menggemaskan.

Wanita itu cantik, wajahnya tak jauh lebih tua dari Seokjin dan ia sedang menggendong bocah seumuran Taehyung yang merengek manja dibahunya.

Seokjin cuma tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih dengan ramah, khas dirinya sekali. Sedangkan Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya dari deretan ice cream yang terlalu menggiurkan, menatap noona tersebut dengan wajah penasaran dan mata membesar.

"Kakaknya tampan sekali, dia pasti mirip ayahnya. Siapa namamu nak?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya, dan Taehyung cuma menggaruk pipinya lalu menjawab.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Desember kemarin aku 8 tahun! Adikku Taegyun hampir 4 bulan." Ditambah senyuman kotaknya yang lebar, kini bocah itu membuat semua orang terkikik gemas.

"Astaga, selain lucu dia juga pintar." Sang noona kemudian mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan simpati, kemudian beralih kepada Seokjin yang nampak tak menghilangkan senyumnya. "Anda pasti bangga punya anak seperti itu nyonya. Sayangnya, Jimin-ku selalu manja."

Seokjin mengangguk maklum, namun ia sama sekali tak membantah opini wanita tersebut. "Itu wajar karena ia masih kecil, berapa umurnya?"

"Dia 8 tahun sama seperti Taehyung. Mungkin karena ia baru sembuh dari demam juga." Dengan itu, sang anak pun kembali merengek pelan dan ia segera menimang dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak heran." Kata Seokjin. "Semua anak kecil memang begitu."

Kemudian obrolan mereka menjadi lebih akrab, dengan pembicaraan para ibu rumah tangga yang hampir sama sekali tidak Taehyung mengerti, ia tetap mengikuti dengan patuh. Sesekali menarik ujung cardigan Seokjin sembari menunjuk jenis makanan dan bertanya, "Boleh tidak?"

Seokjin cuma tersenyum gemas sambil kemudian menjawab.

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi jangan terlalu banyak ya. Nanti gigi Taehyung bolong." Mendengar itu, sontak ia memekik senang, lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit Taehyung pun meraih sebungkus permen lolipon isi 4 diatas rak. Karena bajunya yang tidak terlalu panjang, akhirnya tampaklah _cute mini tummy_ super menggemaskan milik Taehyung.

"Kita harus beli baju untuk Taehyung setelah ini." Kekeh Seokjin sembari mengelus kepala Taehyung, anak itu sih menurut saja, ia mengangguk sembari berniat membuka bungkus permen dengan ceria. Namun beruntung Seokjin segera menahannya. "Eh, kita bayar dulu, baru kau boleh membukanya."

Baekhyun kembali tergelak pelan, Taehyung kelihatan tak kalah menggemaskan dari Jimin, dan mendengar para orang dewasa itu saling terkikik menertawakan tingkah Taehyung, ia pun menoleh. Menatap bocah lain dibawah sana dengan alis menaut.

"Scapa itu?" Kata Jimin dibarengi dengan logat anak kecilnya yang kentara, beserta hidung memerah dan mata berair.

Sejak sebelum bertemu keluarga Kim itu ia memang sudah merengek minta pulang, akhirnya Baekhyun timang juga dia. Dibawanya ke tempat yang lain sampai ia menemui Seokjin dan mengobrol seperti lupa waktu.

Padahal, suaminya mungkin sedang mencari-cari sekarang.

"Sudah merengeknya? Mama pegal nih, Jiminie turun ya?"

"Halo Jimin?" Sapa Seokjin sembari mengusap pipinya.

Sedangkan Taehyung menatap bocah lain digendongan Baekhyun sambil melongo.

 _Sudah besar kok masih digendong?_

Setelah mengeluarkan segala bujuk rayu paling ampuh yang Baekhyun punya, akhirnya Jimin mau juga diturunkan. Ia menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat, pipi gembilnya nampak memerah.

Betul, seperti sisa-sisa sehabis demam. Pantas saja merengek terus.

Awalnya Jimin cuma melihat Taehyung saja, sama sekali tak berani menyapa meskipun sesekali Taehyung tampak berseri-seri kearahnya. Tersenyum lebar hingga mulutnya mirip kotak. Lucu, manis.

Keduanya dibiarkan jalan bersama agar saling kenal oleh para orang tua yang asyik mengobrol, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia sih santai tidak bawa keranjang belanjaan. Mungkin karena suaminya yang bergantian belanja dan ia jaga anak.

Menceritakan tentang suami, Baekhyun segera bertanya.

"Oh ya, dimana suamimu? Kalian tidak belanja bersama?"

"Dia bekerja." Cuma itu sahut Seokjin, karena Namjoon memang masih bekerja jam segini. Paling tidak ia akan pulang nanti malam, kalau cepat ya agak sore.

"Oh? Dibidang apa? Chanyeol juga sedang ambil cuti, aku—"

Taehyung dan Jimin tidak mendengarkan obrolan orang tua mereka, —setidaknya begitu bagi Jimin.

Beberapa kali dilihatnya bayi mungil yang sedang tidur itu menggeliat pelan dan dengan sigap Taehyung mengelus kepalanya menenangkan.

Jimin tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi ketika Taehyung kembali tersenyum saat menyadari Jimin sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi, bocah itu tiba-tiba berceletuk setelah lama sekali tak bersuara.

"Kamu tantik."

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya melongo mendengarnya.

Taehyung terpaksa berpisah dengan keluarga Park karena Chanyeol segera menemukan istri dan anaknya. Sembari mendorong troli yang sudah penuh ia melipat tangannya didada, menggelengkan kepala heran dan Baekhyun hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. Lain lagi dengan Jimin, ia malah minta gantian digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Nah, sayang sekali. Aku pulang duluan ya, ketemu lagi kapan-kapan."

Seokjin hanya mengiyakan sambil tersenyum, sebelumnya ia sempat mengangguk sopan dan menyapa Chanyeol yang baru datang. Pria itu kini sudah menggendong Jimin di bahunya.

Kemudian Baekhyun beralih kepada Taehyung.

"Sampai ketemu ya Taehyung, lain kali main lagi dengan Jimin."

"Siap nyonya!" Seperti biasa, bocah itu menjawab dengan antusias dan ceria.

"Astaga, manis sekali, panggil saja aku bibi oke?" Kata Baekhyun sembari mencubiti pipi Taehyung.

"Baiklah Bibi cantik."

"Ya Tuhan, lama-lama aku bisa diabetes."

Seokjin cuma terkikih dengan tangannya menghalangi mulut, tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu atraktif dan Taehyung yang sama antusias rupanya menjadi tontonan nun menarik. Chanyeol sampai tergelak gemas melihatnya, Jimin sih cuma menengok saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Seokjin setengah jam kemudian, dan Taehyung nampak luar biasa antusias ketika sudah masuk kedalam. Ukurannya tidak kecil tentu saja, selain itu Seokjin pun memiliki seorang pelayan pribadi dirumah.

Orang itu ramah dan memaklumi keceriaan Taehyung ketika pertama kali datang, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sama baik hati seperti Seokjin. Meskipun awalnya ia kelihatan merengut bingung karena tiba-tiba saja majikannya membawa dua bocah asing kerumah. Namun ia segera mengangguk maklum ketika Seokjin bilang kalau mereka adalah tamunya.

Taehyung heran, seperti rumah ini dipenuhi oleh cinta dan kasih sayang. Hingga taman mini dihalaman depan pun kelihatan berseri-seri juga anggun.

Itu sebuah mansion dengan tiga lantai yang luar biasa mengagumkan, lantainya dari pualam, dindingnya dicat dengan gradasi cokelat pucat dan abu-abu cerah.

Furniture kelihatan mahal, meja dari kayu mahogani dan patung-patung kecil hasil pahatan klasik menghiasi ruang tamu. Tembikar dan guci tinggi, sama sekali tak membuat suasana disini nampak kelam.

Itu semua memberikan nilai mahal dan mewah, namun tak jauh dari sederhana sekaligus nyaman. Karpet bulu tebal terbentang dibawah meja hingga sofa, warnanya kebiruan dan hitam pada lapisan pinggirnya.

Seokjin membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga yang hangat, dengan televisi layar datar menempel di dinding putih bersih.

Deretan foto-foto pernikahan dan kenangan masa lalu terpajang disisi yang lain.

Taehyung memperhatikannya, wajah-wajah tampan dan cantik itu menyuguhkan karya fotografi yang luar biasa indahnya. Semua itu dicetak hampir setinggi satu setengah meter, memenuhi tiga perempat dinding dan Taehyung segera memekik ketika ia menemukan figur Seokjin tengah berfoto dengan seorang pria tampan yang jangkung.

"Itu suamiku Taehyung." Senyumnya dengan indah sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang masih terhubung dari sana, pintunya berwarna biru cerah dan memiliki hiasan bintang warna warni.

Taehyung cuma mangut-mangut, ia melirik Taegyun yang sudah mulai terbangun dan merengek. Sepertinya ia buang air lagi, karena kakinya sudah menendang-nendang.

Ia masih didalam kereta dorong, kelihatan nyaman sekali.

Seokjin kembali dengan beberapa peralatan bayi, Taehyung kelihatan bingung melihatnya.

Wanita itu menggelar kasur bayi anti air diatas karpet bludru yang tergelar dibawah kaki mereka. Lengkap dengan bantal dan guling, sebuah tas mimalis perlengkapan tambahan seperti bedak, baby oil dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya berwarna biru.

"Ini punya Yongjun, tidak terpakai kok." Tanpa ditanya, akhirnya Seokjin menjelaskan juga. Kendati, siapa Yongjun itu?

Tapi mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka dirumah sakit waktu lalu, Taehyung urung bertanya.

Seokjin nampak menimang Taegyun yang mulai menangis, wajahnya kemerahan. Sepertinya dia lapar dan merasa tidak nyaman.

Beda lagi dengan Taehyung, ia Nampak memperhatikan Seokjin yang kini mengganti popok Taegyun menggunakan tangan ajaibnya, tidak sampai 10 menit, bayi itu sudah membungkam tangisannya setelah mendapat jatah makan dari Seokjin.

Tak lama, datang seorang pelayan wanita yang tadi menyambut Taehyung dipintu depan. Ia membawakan kantung belanjaan Seokjin, semua itu berisi baju baru yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Taehyung. Bocah itu tidak menolak, siapa pula yang mampu melakukannya jika Seokjin saja bersikeras ingin membelikan?

Taehyung itu apa adanya, jika dia mau ya pasti bilang mau. Barangkali Cuma dibeberapa kesempatan saja ia selalu menolak, apalagi jika sedang bersama ayahnya. Karena Taehyung tidak pernah diajarkan untuk meminta, ia hanya diberitahu kalau dipaksa ya ambil saja.

"Ini belanjaannya nyonya, anda butuh sesuatu yang lain?" Katanya pada Seokjin yang kemudian segera menggeleng lalu beralih kepada Taehyung yang duduk diatas karpet dengan tenang lalu tersenyum.

"Ingin segelas milkshake? Kebetulan kebun kecil strawberry kami baru panen."

"Milkshake?" Taehyung makin berbinar mendengarnya.

"Iya, susu dan strawberry segar. Sepertinya kau akan suka." Sambung Seokjin sembari menimang Taegyun dipangkuannya.

Pria kecil kita mengangguk malu-malu, tapi akhirnya berterima kasih juga.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Kata pelayan itu kemudian bangkit dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Saat itu keluarga Park sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dengan Baekhyun sebagai sopir mereka karena Jimin merengek tak ingin lepas dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun sih menurut saja, dari pada ia harus memangkunya sepanjang jalan.

"Wanita yang tadi bertemu di Super Market itu siapa?" Chanyeol lah yang pertama membuka percakapan. Ia tak kelihatan penasaran-penasaran amat, hanya tidak nyaman dengan keheningan saja.

"Oh, namanya Kim Seokjin, dia sangat baik. Anak-anaknya juga lucu, sepertinya kami memiliki banyak persamaan. Aku suka dia." Jawab Baekhyun ceria seperti biasa, tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari jalanan ia pun mulai bercerita mengenai siapa Seokjin itu.

"Baru kenal saja aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia akan jadi salah satu teman baikku."

"Ah, kau 'kan memang begitu. Gampang akrab dengan orang asing. Kau juga banyak disukai orang sayang." Sambil menepuki pantat Jimin dengan lembut ia pun menimpali, disertai senyum memuja dan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Itulah apa yang aku maksud sayang, Seokjin orangnya tidak macam-macam. Kami punya hobi yang sama dan dia tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

Chanyeol cuma tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan atensinya kearah jalanan.

Sebuah siluet seorang pria dikejauhan nampak tak asing dimatanya. Ia mengerutkan alis, semakin menajamkan penglihatan.

"Tunggu, berhenti didepan sana!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Itu seperti teman lamaku, aku kenal dia." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika mobil mereka melewati sosok tersebut dibelakang.

Beberapa meter setelahnya, mobil pun berhenti dan dua suami istri itu turun dengan Chanyeol yang nampak sedikit terburu-buru. Ia segera menyerahkan Jimin yang baru saja terlelap pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan wanita itu nampak merengut bingung, Jimin hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman dibahu sang ibu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan suaminya menghampiri orang tersebut, nampak ia sedang menunggu taksi, karena jelas sekali ia tak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Kemudian Chanyeol berseru dari kejauhan.

"Jaehyung-ah!"

Taehyung mendapatkan strawberry milkshake nya beberapa saat kemudian, setelah hampir tandas ia pun meletakan gelas panjang tersebut diatas meja yang berada tepat disamping sofa dekat tv.

Ia mendekati Seokjin sembari mengecap-ecap bibirnya yang terasa manis. Sedangkan wanita itu nampak membenahi diri ketika Taegyun sudah berhenti menyusu. Kemudian ia segera meletakan pria mungil tersebut ketempat yang lebih nyaman. Kasur bayi itu seharusnya milik Yongjun, namun ia terlalu cepat pergi sampai-sampai tidak sempat untuk mencobanya.

"Noona..."

Seokjin terkesiap lembut karena panggilan lemah nun malu-malu itu, ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung penuh sendu.

"Hm? Ada apa Taehyung-ie?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku." Katanya dengan wajah tersipu. "Noona juga membelikan aku baju bagus."

"Tidak, Taehyung. Tidak perlu. Sebaliknya, terima kasih karena sudah mau menemani noona." Ia segera mengelus surai lembut Taehyung penuh kasih. "Aku sangat senang bisa kembali menggendong Taegyun."

Taehyung cuma diam dan mengangguk kecil, ia tertegun melihat lapisan bening yang mengkristal disepasang mata indah Seokjin.

Apapun yang sempat ia rasakan sebelum ini pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Taehyung tidak tahu itu tentang kesedihannya karena teringat Yongjun ataukah ada hal lain.

"Taehyung adalah anak yang baik dan pintar, noona pikir Taehyung pasti sudah mengerti." Ia masih diam saja. "Aku sangat bahagia bersama kalian, kau sudah berhasil membuatku merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu, Taehyung. Kau dan Taegyun."

"Tidak apa-apa noona." Taehyung mengangguk, bergerak semakin dekat untuk membiarkan Seokjin mengusap kepalanya. Ia kembali berujar sambil senyum kotak itu mengembang lebar. "Aku juga sangat senang, noona adalah orang yang baik hati. Seperti malaikat."

Seokjin tersenyum dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Seharusnya Yongjun berusia 5 bulan sekarang. Tapi Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya. Ia seperti tidak ingin membiarkan Yongjun tersiksa lebih lama karena penyakitnya."

Ia mulai bercerita, seperti semua beban yang selama ini ditanggung sudah tak mampu ia pikul sendiri. Seokjin akhirnya menumpahkan itu semua kepada Taehyung.

"Sampai aku bertemu dengan kalian dirumah sakit waktu itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan bayi ini." Ditatapnya Taegyun yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap, ia kekenyangan. "Taehyung pun polos dan menggemaskan, seperti mendiang adikku sewaktu kecil."

"Terima kasih noona." Bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca juga, hatinya masih selembut beludru, maka dari itu Taehyung tidak mampu menahan haru nya.

Seokjin menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tidak Taehyung. Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu. Ya, panggil aku ibu. Kau boleh melakukannya, sayang."

"Benarkah?" Matanya membesar. _Sungguh Seokjin mengizinkannya? Benar dia berkata begitu?_

"Ya, anggap aku ibumu. Aku akan membahagiakan kalian berdua. Aku akan membantu ayah kalian untuk mengurus semuanya. Asalkan, kumohon panggil aku Ibu."

Taehyung akhirnya menangis juga, ia tak pernah bermimpi akan memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu lagi. Membayangkannya saja tidak, tapi dengan lembut dan penuh cinta Seokjin merangkul Taehyung dan terang-terangan memberi izin agar ia memanggilnya demikian.

Ya Tuhan, lama sekali ia tak pernah bergumam seperti itu.

Ibu.

"Ibu.." Desisnya sembari merengut pilu, air mata berjatuhan diwajahnya yang mulai memerah. Tak dinyana, anak sekecil ini ternyata memiliki hati yang jauh lebih rapuh. "Ibu."

Seokjin merengkuh dengan kedua tangan lembutnya, membiarkan Taehyung bersandar dibahu nya yang nyaman. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan, sekaligus rasa paling tak tertahankan yang selama ini ia simpan.

Meremas cardigan dipunggung Seokjin dengan tangan kecilnya sembari terus merapalkan panggilan yang paling ia rindu, paling ia damba dan harapkan untuk kembali datang.

Kini Taehyung mendapatkan itu, seorang ibu dari sosok lain yang sama lembutnya, penuh oleh cinta yang tulus, hampir berkarat karena sepi namun Taehyung terlalu beruntung untuk kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Ia datang disaat yang tepat, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka untuk tujuan yang pasti, untuk saling mengobati luka lama.

"Ya, anakku. Oh, Taehyung anakku." Seokjin mengecup kening Taehyung, sedikit berkeringat karena tangisannya yang menimbulkan hawa panas diseluruh wajah. Kendati, Air Conditioner segera mengeringkannya. Kini bergantian ia ingin mengecup Taegyun yang terbaring di kasur bayi, namun belum sampai ujung jarinya menyentuh kepala Taegyun—

"Apa maksudnya ini, Seokjin?"

—sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka dari suasana haru, keduanya menoleh bersamaan, nyaris sama terkejut. Ditatapnya sosok pemilik suara dan Seokjin segera membaca kesalahpahaman diwajah Namjoon.

Jaehyung kontan menoleh ketika dirasa seseorang telah memanggilnya.

Jauh didepan sana tampaklah sosok jangkung yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal, tengah melambai dan berjalan kearahnya.

Ketika sosok lelaki itu sudah semakin dekat, betapa terkejutnya Jaehyung ketika Chanyeol segera menyerbunya dengan pelukan rindu. Ia seperti antara lupa dan ingat, tapi setelah Chanyeol mengguncang bahunya, Jaehyung segera sadar jika itu memang teman lamanya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol hyung?" Seru Jaehyung terheran-heran, ia balas merangkul lengan Chanyeol sambil memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

"Iya ini aku, bodoh! Kemana saja kau? Berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, sialan!" Sambil kembali mengguncang bahu Jaehyung, ia berseru sekaligus menahan histeria didasar tenggorokannya. Betapa Chanyeol amat bahagia dan penuh haru ketika kedua bola matanya menemukan sosok paling ia kenal didunia, selain istri dan anaknya tentu saja Chanyeol bukan seorang bajingan yang selalu melupakan teman-temannya. Tapi Jaehyung berbeda, dia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, mereka sudah seperti saudara sedarah. Namun sayang, jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka dengan begitu kejam.

"16 tahun! Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya. Hyung, kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Jaehyung masih melotot tak percaya, sungguhkah ini terjadi? Rasanya, meskipun ia berandai-andai pun itu tak mungkin kejadian. Tapi ini...

Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Kau pun begitu, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Kembali Chanyeol merangkul Jaehyung dalam pelukan rindu. Ketika pria itu membalasnya, ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Jaehyung segera melepas dekapannya perlahan-lahan.

Melihat arah tatapan Jaehyung, Chanyeol pun segera tersenyum simpul.

"Ini istri dan anakku, Jaehyung." Katanya sembari memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat. "Sayang, ini teman lamaku yang pernah aku ceritakan itu, Kim Jaehyung."

Mendengar nama yang baru saja Chanyeol sebutkan membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengingat pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kim di super market tadi.

 _Lucu sekali, namanya hampir sama dengan Taehyung._

Baekhyun segera tersenyum lalu mengangguk sopan.

"Halo?" Sapanya sembari mengelus punggung Jimin yang mulai merengek karena kantuk.

"Halo nyonya, senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jaehyung tak kalah sopan, lalu ia kembali beralih pada Chanyeol. "Hyung, sejak kapan kau kembali?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi jika kau berkenan mari kita bicara dimobil. 16 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Selain itu, sepertinya kau ingin ke suatu tempat?"

Jaehyung segera teringat pada anak-anaknya.

"Hyung, aku akan sangat menghargainya. Tapi aku mungkin akan menyusahkanmu." Katanya ragu-ragu. Sungguh Jaehyung telah amat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Sejak dulu ia hampir selalu bergantung kepadanya, dan kali ini Jaehyung tidak ingin kembali menyusahkannya di kali pertama mereka bertemu lagi.

"Bodoh, kapan kau menyusahkanku? Sekarang mari kita ke mobil, kau pikir bisa menolak ajakanku setelah 16 tahun tidak bertemu? Jangan harap."

Untuk hari ini, Jaehyung harus lebih banyak berterima kasih. Kepada gadis SMA di taman dan kepada Park Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, dengan Baekhyun yang memilih duduk dibangku belakang bersama si kecil Jimin. Ia nampak sudah tertidur lelap disamping sang ibu, menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada Baekhyun yang selalu siap merangkulnya kapan saja.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil waktu berharganya bersama Jaehyung, karena jelas sekali dua sahabat itu kelihatannya sudah terlalu lama tak bertemu. Maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih diam saja sejak tadi.

Melihat suaminya yang terbiasa diam dan mendengarkan, tapi malah berbanding terbalik setelah bertemu dengan Jaehyung, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun tetap menepuk-nepuk paha Jimin agar tak merasa terganggu.

"Jika saja dulu aku bisa membawamu ikut bersamaku ke London, mungkin kita tidak akan seperti ini. Jadi, istrimu sudah meninggal?" Chanyeol yang menyetir, dengan Jaehyung terduduk disebelahnya. Mendengarkan dan saling bercerita banyak hal yang telah masing-masing lewati.

Jaehyung tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol sudah menikah dan begitupun sebaliknya, tapi lain dengan Chanyeol, ia sih sudah dapat menebak jika adik kesayangannya itu pasti akan menikah setelah kepergiannya ke London.

Pasalnya Jaehyung pernah bercerita tentang seorang wanita yang ia suka, ia bilang mereka akan memiliki bayi 3 bulan kemudian.

Dari situlah Chanyeol tahu keduanya tentu harus segera menikah. Hanya saja yang tidak bisa ditebak adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Ia bilang akan hidup melajang, tak menginginkan ikatan. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu dan Jaehyung mendapati seorang wanita dan anak kecil seumuran Taehyung yang mengaku sebagai istri juga anaknya, ia tak bisa berhenti melantunkan puji syukur pada Tuhan untuk hal tersebut.

Kendati amat sangat disayangkan karena Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah mendiang istri Jaehyung, iparnya yang sudah sejak dulu ingin ia kenal.

Ia sudah meninggal.

Wanita yang malang.

 _Adikku Jaehyung yang malang._

"Ya, dia meninggal ketika melahirkan Taegyun, anak ketigaku."

Ia bisa mendengar kesenduan dalam suaranya, namun Jaehyung selalu menutupinya.

"Aku turut berduka Jaehyung-a. Seharunya aku kembali bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi kau tahu, sebelum pak tua itu mati aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat sesukaku."

Jaehyung mengangguk. "Presdir Park memang selalu menyeramkan sejak dulu."

"Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena dia sudah tenang disana."

"Ah Hyung." Jaehyung kelihatan tidak enak. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Jangan merasa sedih untukku, aku sama sekali tidak begitu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tak pernah berubah." Chanyeol berdecak. "Itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan kemarin aku langsung pindah kemari."

"Tetap saja aku ikut berduka."

"Ya, kau terlalu sopan." Seru Chanyeol sedikit dibubuhi humor. "Sesekali benci lah dia, aku saja bisa. Jika bukan karenanya aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, mungkin kita bisa bertetangga atau menjodohkan anak kita."

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti ketika mendapati ada yang ganjal pada ekspresi Jaehyung.

"Ada apa?"

"Anakku, Hyung." Ia kelihatan ragu-ragu. "Maukah kau mengantarkanku kesini?"

Jaehyung segera merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah alamat yang terdapat dibalik kartu nama seseorang.

"Ini adalah masalahmu Jaehyung-a, kau selalu menahan diri dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dengan hal itu. Kenapa tidak kau beritahu aku sejak tadi? Tentu saja aku akan antar! Ada apa dengan anakmu?"

Jaehyung menceritakan itu pada Chanyeol, bagaimana anak-anak nya menghilang tadi siang dan bagaimana ia mendapatkan infomasi mengenai dimana mereka sekarang.

Seorang gadis SMA ditaman memberitahunya jika ciri-ciri anak kecil yang ia sebutkan itu telah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita cantik meski tak begitu lama, kemudian pergi setelah Taehyung menyerahkan Taegyun kepada Seokjin.

Ia pikir itu memang ibu mereka, jadi ia tak begitu curiga.

Saat itu, Jaehyung seperti baru saja menemukan oasisnya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin ciri-ciri wanita dewasa yang digambarkan gadis SMA itu adalah Seokjin, pasalnya sudah beberapa kali ia bertemu dengannya. Meski sudah sebulan ini Jaehyung tak menemukan eksistensi Seokjin lagi dirumah sakit.

Chanyeol sih mendengarkan saja, Jaehyung sama sekali tak menyebutkan siapa wanita dermawan yang telah dengan baik hati mau menyusui Taegyun. Pasalnya, semahal apapun susu formula, itu tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan keajaiban air susu seorang ibu.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tetap mengerti.

Ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Jaehyung, namun sebelum itu ia melirik ke kursi belakang lewat kaca, dimana kedua orang tersayangnya kini telah sama-sama terlelap.

"Oh, tidur ternyata." Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyung ikut menoleh kebelakang, kemudian ia pun tersenyum maklum.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia Hyung."

"Memiliki mereka berdua? Atau menjadi satu-satunya pewaris Park Corp?" Candanya sambil melirik Jaehyung sesekali.

"Opsi pertama." Jaehyung menggumam sembari mengingat keceriaan Taehyung dan candaan Taesung yang masih terasa baru diingatannya. Dimana ketika Taehyung merengek karena terus digoda Hyungnya saat ia dipaksa menggunakan gaun snow white dikelasnya. Taehyung adalah satu-satunya anak cowok yang mendapat peran putri salju dan membuat para gadis kecil dikelasnya menangis tak terima.

"Tentu saja itu bagaikan mendapat seluruh jagat raya untuk dirimu sendiri." Secepat Chanyeol menjawab, secepat itu juga ia menyela. "Jangan menertawakanku! Kau juga pasti pernah merasakannya."

Jaehyung tertawa, hampir meledak-ledak namun ia tahan mati-matian. Dibelakang sedang ada yang tidur, ingatnya dalam hati.

"Dulu kau tak percaya cinta Hyung, sekarang kau adalah salah satu budaknya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Berhenti tertawa, kau akan membangunkan anak dan istriku."

"Tentu saja. Maaf."

Tapi ia masih mengulum senyum, membuat Chanyeol mendecak sebal. Namun akhirnya ia pun ikut tersenyum juga.

Hari ini, Namjoon memutuskan pulang cepat. Ia terlalu tak sabaran untuk segera menemui istrinya, meskipun hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa melakukan apapun, atau mencicipi masakannya yang luar biasa lezat.

Ia hanya seorang suami yang terlalu mencintai istrinya, bahkan ketika Yongjun divonis tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, Namjoon adalah salah seorang yang paling berduka. Namun ia tetap mencoba tegar untuk Seokjin, karena apapun keputusan Tuhan, Namjoon tak mampu menahannya.

Kemudian Yongjun benar-benar tiada. Itulah pukulan terbesar untuk Namjoon, salah satu orang yang paling ia cintai selain Seokjin. Meninggalkannya dengan terlalu cepat.

7 tahun mereka menikah dan Seokjin baru mengandung diusianya yang ke 29. Namjoon mendapatkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang cantik dan rupawan seperti ibunya. Ia memiliki mata Namjoon, lalu hidung dan bibir Seokjin.

Tapi Yongjun pergi, dengan membawa cinta kedua orang tuanya yang belum usai. Sama sekali tak dapat menyaksikannya tumbuh besar lalu dewasa. Seokjin luar biasa terpukul, meskipun Namjoon sempat meragu karena saat pertama kali menikahi Seokjin, wanita itu sempat membencinya.

Tentu saja, pernikahan yang sudah terencana oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Salah satu pihak menghendaki pernikahan dengan status terpaksa, dan itu adalah Seokjin.

Ia seorang pemarah dan mudah tersinggung dulunya. Tahun pertama menikah, Namjoon sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Karena...

" _Aku membencimu! Aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena aku menghormati orang tuaku! Selain itu aku masih mencintai orang lain."_

Seokjin tidak mencintainya. Saat itu ia terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima kenyataan.

Tapi Namjoon yang teguh, Namjoon yang mencintainya dan Namjoon yang penuh kasih sayang telah sukses meluruhkan semua egoisme Seokjin.

Hingga ia luar biasa mencintainya sampai mati seperti sekarang, tapi Namjoon tidak pernah mengira jika itu semua hanya kepura-puraan, sampai saat ia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Seorang anak kecil, memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Apakah ini hukuman Tuhan yang lain karena ia telah memisahkan Seokjin dari orang yang ia cintai sebelumnya?

"Apa-apaan ini Seokjin?" Terdapat gemetar dalam suaranya dan Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya luar biasa erat.

Jelas sekali perasaan terluka yang tampak diwajahnya. Ia mengernyitkan alis kearah Seokjin, namun begitu enggan untuk sekedar melirik Taehyung yang terlihat kebingungan disampingnya.

"Namjoon? Kenapa pulang begitu cepat?" Tanyanya sedikit heran.

 _Haruskah kau menanyakan itu?_

"Jawab aku, siapa dia?" Namjoon tak perlu menunjuk Taehyung untuk membuat bocah itu terkesiap, dan Seokjin hanya balas mengernyit kearahnya. "Apakah dia milik lelaki itu?"

Seokjin semakin jelas membaca keadaan.

"Namjoon, kau salah paham." Sela nya masih diam ditempat.

Taehyung mulai menggenggam tangan Seokjin karena takut. Kendati itu malah membuat Namjoon semakin tersakiti.

"Sudah sejak awal kan?" Sambil menatap Seokjin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Namjoon tak mampu menahan suaranya untuk tetap rendah. "Aku tahu anak itu sudah ada sejak awal, itukah alasan mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, Namjoon. Demi Tuhan, itu sudah berlalu lama sekali." Seokjin balas menekankan meski suaranya tak setinggi Namjoon. Sungguh, ini adalah salah paham yang fatal.

"Tapi kau memang masih mencintai orang lain waktu dulu, apakah dia salah satu alasanmu mengapa kau begitu mencintai lelaki itu? Apakah kau masih—"

"Taehyung!"

Semua orang mengalihkan atensi nya kearah pintu masuk ruangan.

Tepat beberapa kaki dibelakang Namjoon, tampak sosok Jaehyung yang kelihatan luar biasa khawatir, lalu ketika Taehyung balas memekik sambil memanggilnya—

"Ayah!"

—ia begitu luar biasa lega. Bagaikan seluruh masalahnya diangkat begitu saja.

"Astaga Taehyung, anakku."

Jaehyung segera menyongsong Taehyung untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, ia berlutut didekat Seokjin, mendekap anaknya penuh rindu dan rasa syukur.

Jelas-jelas memotong argumen sepasang suami istri tersebut, ia terlalu bahagia ketika mendapati Taehyung ditempat yang begitu aman. Luar biasa ketakutan jika saja Jaehyung tak mendapati anak-anaknya dimanapun.

Sedangkan Namjoon malah menatap Seokjin dengan perasaan tak menentu. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh rasa nyeri.

 _Jadi dialah orangnya?_

Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal erat, dan ia menatap Jaehyung penuh kebencian.

"Namjoon jangan!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Taehyung dapat temen baru juga xD

Hai bae~ Semoga kalian suka dengan bab ini, karena sungguh— perjuangannya itu sulit sekali /with tears.

Ell kan gk tau gimana ngurus bayi, apa perlengkapannya, bagaimana cara mengurusnya dan beberapa hal lain yg gk mungkin aku ngarang sendiri. Karena kebanyakan anak cewek pasti tau, (mungkin mereka punya adik atau keponakan) tapi saya anak tunggal dan gk ada bayi dirumah ini.

(Sebenarnya, saya akan mulai menceritakan kesialan yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi ketika sedang cari referensi untuk ff ini. Kalian boleh skip aja.)

Jadinya, ell banyak" searching di google dan gk sengaja sepupuku lihat. Tau yang dia bilang?

"Kerjaan lu ekstreem amat, hamilin anak siapa sih?"

Jangan tanya perasaanku.

Dilain waktu, sodaranya ibuku, anaknya punya bayi. (Ngerti kan?) Ell memang masih sodara sama dia, dan lumayan dekat juga. Jadilah saya mampir dengan niat ingin lihat bayinya.

Nanya" ini itu, lumayan dijawab juga. Tapi lama kelamaan (atau mungkin karena ell yg kebanyakan tanya) si mbaknya malah tanya balik..

"Tanya-tanya melulu nih, lagi persiapan jadi ayah ya?"

Disitu, saya cuma bisa ketawa garing.

Jadi ell memutuskan untuk googling malam" ditempat sepi dan gelap/?

(Dikamarku maksudnya).

P.S. Kapok deh aku tanya-tanya lagi.

P.S.S. Segitu aja, jangan lupa review.

P.S.S.S. /pukpukin dada taetaee/


End file.
